1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to centrifuge pool skimmer mechanism for removing a liquid fraction from the pool inside the rotating bowl of the centrifuge. The mechanism is adjustable from outside the bowl to vary the pool depth while the machine is operating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,688 discloses skimmer mechanism for the purpose concerned, installed in a centrifuge of a solids-liquid separating type with rotary conveyor. A pool skimmer is rotatably mounted by a sleeve on a fixed support tube overhanging its support and extending axially into the bowl, to which tube the skimmer discharges. The axis of rotation of the sleeve is eccentric to the axis of the bowl, so that rotation about the eccentric axis of the sleeve moves the skimmer at an angle between radial and circumferential to the bowl axis to effect the desired adjustment of the skimmer in a direction radial to the bowl axis. This varies the depth of immersion of the skimmer inlet in the pool and correspondingly varies pool depth. The skimmer sleeve is rotated by connection to an axial feed pipe which is rotatable from outside the bowl.
The patented device described has been used extensively and operates satisfactorily under normal conditions. However, when the centrifuge has been operated at high speed and throughput, a severe vibration problem has been encountered in the skimmer mechanism, so severe as to pound the holding and adjusting surfaces of the skimmer mechanism to destruction in a short time. The problem persisted even though the overhung length of the fixed support tube for the skimmer was greatly reduced by moving the tube and skimmer from the solids discharge end as shown in the patent to the opposite end of the bowl.